wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Javuori
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Identity Javuori is a male Ice/Mudwing. His mother, Morass, was a Mudwing, whilst his father, Snjór, was an Icewing. Although his name may sound Rainwing-ish, Javuori's name comes from the word Jäävuori, meaning Iceberg in Finnish. Appearance In appearance Javuori is mostly Icewing-like, only he has Mudwing horns and doesn't have usual dark blue Icewing blood. This can easily be seen through a scar on his tail where he is missing a scale, revealing his flesh. Javuori's scales are mostly a beige, and are missing their reflective and shiny Icewing properties. This is due to his Mudwing mother. His horns have a Mudwing shape, as well as a brown colour, common for Mudwings. Javuori wears one, plain silver ring on his front left talon and has string attached to one of his horns with beads and feathers, given to him by his best friend Parch (who is a Skywing who deeply dislikes her tribe and queen and flees it often). This was when she tried taking on the hobby of artisan crafting, like Javuori. At times she goes to see Javuori, and they normally hang out around his home. Abilities Weapons Javuori does not possess typical Mudwing weapons like the ability to breathe fire. He does, however, possess Icewing Frostbreath, which is much less deadly than the one pure Icewings have, and only temporarily affecting. Personal abilities Javuori is a talented artisan crafter; He has a wild imagination and comes up with really unique ideas for everything, should it happen to be crafts or plans. Javuori has an ability to not be affected by other's words, as his parents taught him. He deeply cares about the wellbeing of friends, but he can be merciless when it comes to those who hurt them or him. This is because of the few hazy memories of his parents, in which he regrets not fighting back to protect them. Backstory Family Mother: Morass (Mudwing) Father: Snjór (Icewing) He currently has no known siblings, he surprisingly hatched as an only child. Since his parents abandoned their homes to be together (as the families didn't agree on their relationship), he doesn't know any of his other relatives. Childhood Javuori remembers his childhood as a better time. He received a lot of love and attention from his parents who loved him deeply. He has grown to be an optimistic dragon because of his parents, who taught him to how to maintain a positive mindset. As a young dragonet, Javuori wasn't very social due to his self-consciousness caused by his hybrid identity. Since Snjór and Morass both lived in the Mud Kingdom, Javuori mainly only had the chance to communicate with Mudwings. When he was sent to interact with the other dragonets, he quickly became an outsider with no support as all the other dragonets were mainly pure Mudwings who stuck to their siblings. Javuori, on the other hand, had no siblings. This led him to fear other dragons and become extremely fearful of what others thought of him. His parents, however, recognised his struggles and tried to help him. Soon enough, they built up Javuori's confidence and he stopped being self conscious. He still wasn't too keen on interacting with others, but made friends and was even accepted into a friendship circle between four Mudwing siblings. Soon after, more dragons across the small Mudwing village learned about Javuori and his two-tribe parents. Whilst some absolutely loathed the idea of a Mudwing breeding with a dragon from the enemy tribe, others thought of it as revolutionary and that they could be a key to ending the hate between the Icewings and the Mudwings. Unfortunately, not soon after Javuori had begun adjusting to the place and began making friends, he had unknowingly made enemies, too. Though he didn't hold anything against them, many Mudwings began to turn against Javuori and his family, seeing his mother, Morass, as a disgrace to the tribe for being in love with an Icewing. Of course, at the time, the tribes were still at war, and Icewings were especially considered enemies of Mudwings. One day, an attack was carried out by the local Mudwings on Javuori's home and parents. Though Javuori didn't see it happen and isn't conscious of the fact, his father was immediately murdered. Morass was considered a traitor and became a target too, so she did the only thing she could; she flew with her dragonet, Javuori, clung to her back. However, not very far from where they were attacked, Morass was captured by the other Mudwings. Before being abducted, she told her son to flee further away, hide out of sight and wait for her, which little Javuori did. Though he didn't know what was going on, he very quickly ran off, since he didn't even fully know how to fly yet. Life after the incident Javuori continued living optimistically, hopes up that one day his mother and father would find him, since he didn't even know the directions home. He slowly grew up, shaping his life far away from other dragons. He had to teach himself how to fly, hunt and everything else a parent should be teaching him. Due to this, he sometimes comes up with pretty weird, yet creative and effective solutions to his problems. Since he wasn't taught traditional dragon ways, he has invented his own, not having the opportunity to speak. His creativity and loneliness had caused him to Meeting Parch Since Javuori was a nomad, the placement of his 'home' often shifted slightly. Eventually he came close enough to the outskirts of the Sky Kingdom that he managed to find another dragon there; the dragon happened to be a pure Skywing female, Parch. The two, though cautious and distant from each other at first, became friends very quickly. They got to know each other very closely and shared opinions and interests, tying the two close. The two both soon learned each others' stories, (...to condense it) Parch's being that she disliked her family (who were serious Skywing patriots) and queen, often running off into the Sky Kingdom outskirts to keep far away from them and her responsibilities. Post-war and now Javuori, being away from society, hadn't heard of the news about the end of the war until Parch had told him a few days after. Javuori never lost his hope and optimism, although memories of his parents are deteriorating. He is no longer truly sure he is waiting for his parents, and can't remember much of them. He has forgotten about his childhood friends too. w.i.p this still isn't finished Personality He is an optimistic dragon. Although he doesn't have a home or his family, he always looks up at the future as if it will be better, and never lost hope that his parents would come and find him one day. His MBTI personality is ENFP. Javuori's ideas drive his actions, and he never really thinks things through. He mostly listens to an inner self and will agree with anything it says; he's a free spirit that is unaffected by the outside world. Living in the times of the end of the Sandwing Succession War, he is not interested in the politics or conflict between the tribes - and is happy not to be part of any. He currently has no large life goal, like tribe ownership, but one of his dreams is to be known for his artisan crafting. Since he doesn't have much to do, he usually scavenges Pyrrhia for strange objects he could use for his crafts. He would then use them to make various things: Dreamcatchers, decorations, jewellery, etc. He especially likes to find items dropped by scavengers, as he finds them fascinating creatures. Residence Javuori currently resides on the island in between the Ice Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom. He doesn't have an actual home, he sleeps wherever he can; should it happen to be in bushes, trees or in caves. Javuori's Pictures (none yet)Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Work In Progress